In Paradisum
by Avelera
Summary: Takes place a long time after the final episode of Buffy. Buffy and Spike are reunited in heaven and both say once again those three little words we were all waiting for in the last episode.


In Paradisum  
  
Disclaimer: All characters contained herein belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else runs the Buffy the Vampires Slayer franchise.  
  
A/N: Just the sweet little ending to the last episode we've all be dying for.

* * *

She knew she was dead. There had been gradual darkness then a bright light accompanied by a feeling of weightlessness. For a moment she had looked down and seen herself lying still next to her husband. Believe it or not she had actually died in bed, and not because someone had killed her there. She had just sighed and...let go. There was no pain, just a lingering sense of regret for the sadness her passing would cause. Hopefully not too much, they would understand that it had been her time and there was no better way she could imagine going, next to the man that had done so much for her when she no longer needed to fight the good fight. He'd be along soon and he knew it so perhaps he would not be sad.  
  
At the end of the tunnel there had been...here. It was like another tunnel only not tunnel-like. It was a large room and at the end of it she knew there was a door that would lead her to what was for all practical purposes heaven.  
  
She knew because she had been here before. She thought she had been here to stay, only to be proven wrong by those who loved her. This time she knew because this time those who loved her would be joining her when their time came.  
  
She began to walk forward, if walk was the right word. There was no space here, if she wanted to she could just will herself to the door but she felt like walking. It felt no different from a regular street, even breaths, even slap of her shoes on the pavement. She knew it was not but her mind was still somewhat attached to the world and it was comforting not to feel it taken away all at once.  
  
The room began to narrow as the door drew near. It was white, with a brass knob and a faint nimbus of light shining underneath the cracks. If she had wanted them to be pearly gates they would have been but this was how she wanted it, more like the door to her bedroom than the door to the afterlife. Against the frame of the door was a figure, its face shadowed by the light that outlined it. From its pose she deduced it was male and it was not hard to figure out who it was from there.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Spike," a pause, "You waited."  
  
"Of course I did," they both knew why but the words hung unsaid in the air. For a moment they were both silent.  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
"What? Dying? No, not really," he saw the look on her face, "and I'm not just saying that you make you feel better. It didn't hurt physically... it was like being filled with light. It was beautiful," it hadn't hurt his heart or soul, something else had done that.  
  
"What hurt was... what hurt," he sighed then looked her in the face. He hadn't changed. He was even wearing the same clothes he had worn that day, "What hurt was watching you go."  
  
"You know I didn't want to."  
  
"Yes, I knew."  
  
"Spike," she took a step closer to him, "did you know why?" He didn't say anything but his glance fell to the side, as if the nonexistent floor was the most interesting thing in the afterlife. "Because you're a liar, Spike."  
  
"Because I really did love you; and I never stopped."  
  
His gaze slowly went back to her face, "Could you say that again?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"I know," he shushed her before she could interrupt, "But I love the sound of you saying it."  
  
"I knew because you didn't tell me then that I was lying. Because you had faith in me, and you had faith that I knew. Because you would not leave. Because the last thing I saw on Earth was your eyes."  
  
Again they were silent. There was little else that could be said.  
  
"He will be coming soon, your husband," Spike's voice was emotionless, simply stating a fact.  
  
"I know. But he knows too. He will forgive me."  
  
"Then that's quite a catch you got. He's not Angel by chance, is he?" his voice quavered slightly at the name but there was no other sign of reaction.  
  
"No, Angel moved on. Nick was good, as good a husband as I could ever wish for. He helped me heal the wounds that had built up after years of pain. I loved him. But I also loved him because he knew he was not the only one I loved. Because he will forgive me," she captured Spike in her gaze, "Did you forgive me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
Each took the others hand and the door swung open, bathing them in light. Beyond the door the sound of joy made music beckoned them and when the door shut again, they were gone.  
  
The End, the way it should have been

* * *

A/N: I know that Spike appeared in Angel but nonetheless please review and tell me what you think!

For in-depth information on future fics and updates delete the spaces from the link below or you can find it on my author page.

http: games. groups. yahoo. com/ group/ Avelerafantasy /


End file.
